


the memory and the mirror

by reeby10



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ghost/Living Woman, Ghosts, Inspired by The Sixth Sense, Woman Who Doesn't Know She's Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “April?” Clarissa called softly, kneeling beside the bed. She reached out to touch her wife’s shoulder. “April, baby, what’s wrong?”





	the memory and the mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_ringed_octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/gifts).

> Title from Bury My Lovely - October Project.

The door to their bedroom was half open, and Clarissa could hear sobs coming from inside. She crept down the hallway, wondering if she needed to be worried. April wasn’t much of a crier unless they were watching romcoms and there wasn’t a tv in their bedroom, so it had to be something else.

When she stepped inside, April was curled up on top of the bed, arms wrapped around herself as much as possible. Her whole shook with the force of her crying and her disheveled hair was sticking in the tear tracks on her face.

It broke Clarissa’s heart to see her like that, especially since she didn’t know what was going on. She couldn’t remember hearing the phone or anyone coming over with bad news. She was still feeling pretty fuzzy from her nap in the guest room, so it was possible she just missed it, but she hoped that April would have come to tell her even if they’d been fighting earlier in the morning.

“April?” Clarissa called softly, kneeling beside the bed. She reached out to touch her wife’s shoulder, but stopped right before she could. She didn’t want to startle her too much. “April, baby, what’s wrong?”

There was no answer, though April’s sobs quieted a little, and Clarissa frowned. She tried again, a little louder. “April?”

April took a deep breath, hiccuping a little as the sobs died down. Clarissa waited, letting her collect herself, and smiled when April finally opened her red rimmed eyes. Even with her face puffy from crying, she was just as beautiful as the first day Clarissa saw her.

“Babe, what happened?”

April didn’t even look at her or acknowledge her question, which stung. A lot. April wasn’t one to ignore her, even when they’d been arguing. They’d agreed it was childish when they were first dating, and that they wanted to always have clear lines of communication.

“Hey, what’s going on, April?” Clarissa demanded, trying hard to keep her annoyance in check. It would only make things worse.

April pushed herself into a seated position, dropping her head into her hands. Clarissa eyed her, wondering what in the world was going on and why April wasn’t talking to her. She wasn’t sure what to do or say, which wasn’t like her. She was always the one with a plan in their relationship, much to April’s fond annoyance.

Finally, April stood, prompting Clarissa to stand as well or risk getting run over. She watched as April walked over to the vanity on the other side of the room, still not acknowledging her presence. April stopped beside it and reached out to brush the black cloth covering the mirror, which Clarissa hadn’t noticed was there before. It certainly hadn’t been there that morning, and she was the only one who used it.

“April, I need you to tell me what’s going on,” Clarissa said as evenly as she could. A sense of dread was building in the pit of her stomach the longer this strangeness went on. “April! Stop ignoring me!”

There was no answer, though the tears started dripping down April’s face once again, silently this time. April sat heavily in the chair in front of the vanity, her eyes not leaving the black cloth. Their usually bright and airy bedroom felt suddenly stifling with it there.

Fed up and desperate for answers, Clarissa strode over to the vanity as well. She wanted nothing more than to force April to look at her, so she reached out to rip the cloth off of the mirror.

Her fingers went right through it.


End file.
